Jacob's Year in Walford
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: Jacob Mellor has moved to Walford to start a new life. The first friend he gains is Peter Beale. What could possibly happen in a year in the square?


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hello readers, here is an attempt at an EastEnders fanfiction.

First things first, as I post this, I only found out who killed Lucy. (Who saw that coming?) Everything that has happened up to that point has happened in this story. I haven't seen the episode on 20-02-15 so from this point on, it will vary with the story lines and may not even follow the plots on the show.

Let me know about any plots you would like to happen. No resurrections of characters who are established as deceased. e.g. Danielle, Steve Owen, Bradley Branning etc.

* * *

**11:00am**

The train slowly pulled into Walford Station. The twenty two year old man walked stepped off with only one suitcase and the clothes on his back.

He got out of the way of the other passengers and looked at the time. This was it, the start of his new life.

He followed some of the people to the exit. He looked at the place that would be his home. First things first, he would have to go to the estate agents to get the keys to his house.

He looked around to find some familiar sights.

Ten minutes later, he found the estate agents. He opened the door and stepped inside. The woman sat at her desk happily helped him and directed him to his new house.

He found his house, number 13, just a minute away from the public house; the Queen Victoria. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. It clicked open and he opened the door.

As he expected, it looked like an empty shell. He sighed. After locking his door, he walked upstairs to his would be bedroom, dropped his suitcase and opened it up. He pulled out the rolled up sleeping bag. He slowly rolled it out and laid down. He looked at the ceiling, wondering where to begin.

He only had his savings, which was a decent amount, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He at least knew it would buy a bed and one or two other luxury items, like a cooker and fridge. Maybe a sofa and television, if he was careful.

No better time to start than now, he stood up and walked out of his house. He locked the door and began to look around. He knew he would most likely have to go out of town but he was going to at least have a look around.

He noticed a small market was running. He decided to have a look around. There was a woman wearing animal prints selling some clothes, a boy who looked to be around twenty years selling fruit and vegetables.

"Come on mate, buy something." The boy called. "How about some apples?"

"Sorry, I'm just looking." The new arrival replied.

The market trader looked at the other. "You're new around here aren't you?"

"Just moved in about five minutes ago." Was the shy reply.

"I'm Peter."

"Jacob."

"So, Jacob. Why come to Walford of all places?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to start over." Jacob replied. "Get a fresh start."

Peter laughed. "I know the feeling."

"Any idea where I can get some furniture?" Jacob asked.

Peter thought for a minute. "Well, I do know that my dad is planning to get rid of his old fridge and cooker for next to nothing."

"What's wrong with them?" Jacob asked.

"He wanted something better?" Peter smiled. Jacob had to laugh. "Tell you what, I'll give him a call. It would cost him more to get rid of them himself than to just give them to someone else." Peter pulled out his phone and called his dad. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Jacob. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"Thanks Peter."

Sure enough, five minutes later someone came to Peter's market stall. Peter introduced him as Ian Beale. Ian seemed to size Jacob up. He nodded and led Jacob to his house.

* * *

**12:30pm**

Jacob, with the help of Ian and Peter (closing his market stall early) managed to get the fridge and cooker in his house and connected up. It helped that they were only going next door. With Peter's help, Jacob only had to pay Ian £100 for everything.

Ian left Jacob's house and Jacob closed the door. "So one hundred is cheap?"

"It is for him." Peter replied. "So, from the looks of things, you need a little more furniture."

Jacob smiled, embarrassed. "I said I just moved in."

Peter smiled, then it faded. Jacob noticed this. "Are you alright?"

Peter nodded. "I'll see you later Jacob."

Jacob watched Peter leave and close the door.

* * *

**1:30pm**

Since Jacob hadn't got any food in, he had to go to the local convenience store. Jacob walked in and grabbed one of the few baskets. He looked around the store, picking up a few cans of food, packets of biscuits and other food items.

He walked to the counter and put his basket on the counter. The items were scanned and packed by a woman in her forties. Her name tag identified her as 'Denise'.

"That's twenty pounds and twenty seven pence love." She told him.

Jacob paid Denise. "Excuse me, you don't know where there are any jobs going do you?"

"Well, there may be something at the Vic but don't count on it." She replied. "There's already enough people working here."

"It's alright." Jacob interrupted. "I'll just ask around."

Denise smiled. "Don't mention it."

Jacob took his food back home and put them away in his bare cupboards. He leant against the kitchen counter and decided what his next plan would be. He rumbling stomach told him it was time for something to eat.

For a treat, he decided to try the local fish and chip shop. He opened the door and stood aside as two girls walked out laughing.

"See ya later." One called.

Jacob walked in and looked at the menu. "Can I have a large fish and chips please to go?"

The person behind the counter turned around and smiled. "Wrapped up or in a box? Jacob!"

Jacob looked up and saw Peter's face. "You sure get around don't you? And I'd like them in a box."

"Well, I have to get my money somehow." Peter laughed, putting three large scoops of chips in a box.

"Yeah, I don't know how long my money is going to last." Jacob sighed.

Peter looked at Jacob as he handed him his meal. "Money problems?"

Jacob handed Peter the money for the meal as he said, "Well, it's not going to last forever."

"Well, I could pull some strings." Peter offered. "If it works out alright, I could get you a job on my stall."

"You'd do that?" Jacob asked.

Peter nodded. "Sure, you seem like a nice enough guy. Tell you what, come out with me to the Vic. I can give you the scoop on people."

"I'm not much of a drinker." Jacob admitted.

"Well, get a coke." Peter laughed. "You've got no choice anyway."

Jacob nodded. "Fine. See you tonight."

* * *

**1:50pm**

Jacob was now back in the market looking for some casual-looking clothes. He walked back to the animal print woman's stall.

She was in a whispered conversation with a man but Jacob could clearly hear them. "I don't care Alfie, I'm not going."

"Come on Kat, it's only one night." Alfie pleaded.

"Alfie, you saw what I was like last night. I'm not drinking for a while." Kat protested.

Jacob focused and saw a blue chequered shirt he liked and bought it along with a pair of jeans. "Excuse me, I'd like these."

Kat turned around and smiled, instantly seeming like a different person. "Sure sweetie. A tenner." Jacob paid her and walked away.

He went home and tried on his clothes. He knew they would fit but he wanted to see how they would feel. He was comfortable and happy with the choices.

* * *

**6:55pm**

Jacob looked at his mobile phone. He only had another five minutes before he would be going on his night out.

He went over his checklist in his head again. Mobile? Check. Wallet? Check. He was ready for the night.

He got to his front door just as someone knocked. It was Peter Beale.

"You ready then?" he asked.

"I can make my way there on my own." Jacob joked.

"Didn't want to risk you not coming." Peter told him. "Ready?"

Jacob nodded. "Let's go."

They walked across the square to the red building known locally as the 'Queen Vic'. Peter opened the door and both walked in.

It was bustling yet empty. Jacob and Peter walked to the bar and got their drinks. They sat in a booth and looked about.

"Right, where to begin?" Peter asked.

"Somewhere not complicated." Jacob hoped.

Peter laughed. "No chance. There's always something complicated around here."

Jacob looked around. "How about the red-head?"

Peter looked where Jacob was indicating. He sighed. "Bianca Butcher. What a place to start."

Jacob sighed. "Is it bad?"

"There's this bloke called Ricky and they've been on-and-off more times than that couple from that show!"

"Which show?"

"I can't remember." Peter said.

* * *

**11:30pm**

Jacob left the Queen Vic after a few drinks before he became completely drunk. Since Peter could handle his alcohol better, he helped Jacob home. Jacob fiddled with the lock but peter took the key away and opened the door instead.

"Thanks." Jacob slurred.

"You really can't handle your booze can you?" Peter laughed.

"I said I wasn't much of a drinker." Jacob laughed.

Peter laughed and helped Jacob upstairs. Jacob, still having an idea where everything was, told Peter where to drop him off.

When Peter opened the door to the bedroom, all he saw was a sleeping bag. "This is where you're sleeping?"

"Bed's coming tomorrow." Jacob said, kneeling then laying on the bag.

"Good." Peter said. "Found any job leads?"

"Not tonight Peter." Jacob said, already falling asleep.

Peter nodded. He turned around and went to the front door. He looked back up the stairs. He locked the door, walked back up the stairs and put the keys next to Jacob.

Peter then laid down next to Jacob to provide extra heat for him in the chilly house.

* * *

No Duff Duff there. I will plan to have Jacob become embroiled in a story line but I have yet to plan what it is. Any ideas are welcome.


End file.
